


Warmth

by Scratch_tra



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Just Roll With It (Podcast), jrwi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratch_tra/pseuds/Scratch_tra
Summary: Br'aad is freezing in bed by himself, so, he goes to his lover, Taxi, to get warm.
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some soft Br'aaxi fluff :]

Br’aad rubbed at his bare arms, trying his best to get warm. It was absolutely freezing inside this particular tavern. These were the kind of times where he wished that the rest of the party knew that he and Taxi were dating. Br’aad loved and I mean absolutely loved to hang out with Taxi, especially at night. Taxi was a personal heater for Br’aad. He loved to cuddle up and listen to Taxi’s soft purring as he drifted off to sleep.   
Br’aad sighed, curling into himself. He only had a simple t-shirt and shorts on, which was definitely not a good choice of clothes for tonight. No matter how many times he pulled the covers up, they still seemed thin and cold.   
“Fuck it.” Br’aad threw the blanket off of him. More spikes of coldness went up his body as his bare feet hit the cold, wood floor. Opening the drawer next to his bed, he pulled out the spare key to Taxi’s room that he gave him if something like this would have happened. Closing the drawer, key in hand, Br’aad padded over to the door, carefully pushing it open.   
He walked down the hall towards Taxi’s room. He placed the key inside the locked and turned it. When he heard the lock click, he gently pushed the door open, peeking inside.  
“Taxi?” He asked, softly. He was answered by a soft grunt coming from the bed in the middle of the room.   
“Br’aad? What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting up. Br’aad pushed the door open more to let himself in, shutting and locking it behind him.   
“It’s cold in my room…” He trailed off, looking away from Taxi. Taxi gently smiled at Br’aad, finding it cute that Br’aad was the nervous one this time.  
“Do...Do you wanna cuddle?” Taxi suggested. Br’aad lit up, eyes drawn back to his lover, a big smile on his face.  
“Really?!” Taxi laughed quietly.   
“Shhh.” Taxi smiled, stretching his arms out to Br’aad. Br’aad quickly went over to Taxi and leapt into his arms, giggling. They stayed in that position for a couple of moments, soaking in each other’s warmth, then Taxi spoke;  
“Lay next to me, love.” Br’aad mumbled something, starting to move.   
“What?” Taxi asked. Br’aad merely grunted and wrapped his arms around Taxi from the side. Taxi smiled and turned slightly, wrapping his arms around Br’aad, his tail, unconsciously, wrapping itself around Br’aad’s back. Taxi rested his chin on the top of Br’aad’s head, Br’aad nuzzling his cheek into Taxi’s neck. To add on, Br’aad lifted his hand to behind one of Taxi’s ears, gently scratching. A soft purr emitted itself from Taxi’s mouth. Br’aad smiled tiredly, snuggling even closer to his lover.   
As sleep began to gain onto Br’aad, his arm slowly fell away from Taxi’s ear. Taxi continued to purr warmly, eyes gently closed. Br’aad’s eyes finally shut, a soft smile plastered on his lips.


End file.
